Timothy D. Perez Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel . Timothy D. Perez portrayed a Vatos in a deleted scene. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I was one of the Vatos gang members in season one, episode five, I believe it was. My role was to guard the door to the nursing home. I opened the door as the sheriff and gang members came up to the door. I scowled at the sheriff and smiled at the old lady Abuela. '''Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? The name listed by IMDB was "Vatos Gang Member". Not a name, but a character description. Which is common. As for backstory, I just used my real life Toughguy persona! Ha Can you confirm you character's fate? The only fate would be whatever happened to the Vatos after my scene was shot. I believe there was another episode of Vatos, up my character wasn't in it. So I don't know what "happened" to him. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I filmed in summer of 2010. The first episode aired in October 2010, I believe. So There were no episodes that had been aired prior to my taping. I had not read the novel. ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show?' The entire cast and crew were awesome to work with! On all network sets, production time is valuable and important. So there is always a sense of urgency. But the cast and crew made sure that we had what we needed to get the job done, and the director, 1st AD, and director of photography provided great direction. What happened in the deleted scene you appeared in? My role was to guard the door to the nursing home. I opened the door as the sheriffs posse and Vatos members came up to the door. I scowled at the sheriff and smiled at the old lady Abuela as I opened the door to let them pass. I put my baseball bat to my side as they passed me. I then shut the door and went back to guarding the door. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' Well, let's see. Me, Noel Gugliemi, IronE Singleton, and Neil Brown would make Toughguy comments and act like gangsters in between takes, totally goofing off. We stayed in character when the camera wasn't rolling. And Abuela kept telling me how sweet I was, because I'd get her water and make sure that she had a chair everytime we stopped. Not really funny stories. Just cute kinda stuff! Ha '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? HA! As an actor, the best part was having the director, 1st AD, and DOP all tell me that I "sold the scene" and did a great job. Direct compliments and assurance of our work is nice when it happens. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I have a cancer society commercial that just came out. And I just booked a role on Swamp Murders. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! You are welcome. Category:Interviews